


rings

by Balthuza



Category: Shards of the Sun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 20:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11722332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthuza/pseuds/Balthuza
Summary: Her first instinct is to melt down the crownlets, then mold them into her vision, raw materials easily filling the places she wills them to.She doesn’t do it.





	rings

Her first instinct is to melt down the crownlets, then mold them into her vision, raw materials easily filling the places she wills them to.

She doesn’t do it.

In the end she unweaves single threads, one after another, undoing without destroying, and then re-makes them. It takes more time than she expected, but she refuses to rush it. 

For Oswald, she uses the flowers, almost untouched. The band is weaved like an eight string braid, the flowers springing up from the places in between, and she can’t stop herself from adding a spell that may be just a little bit silly, but she’s certain he will approve.

For Albany she forces the threads closer, making it simpler, but more practical, no edges to catch on things. The flowers, almost melted into the band, look like they’re about to burst free. The spell is also more practical - and probably she will regret it later, but for now, it is a right choice, she thinks.

Her own is the biggest issue, mostly because she spends too much time wondering whether or not the other two are really as good as she can make them.

Her own ring is thin and delicate-looking, almost plain. A single flower sits on top, occasionally almost sparkling with the magical lightning stuffed inside.

Flick takes a deep breath and gingerly picks up the effects of her work, examined a hundred times already, and, grinning like a madwoman, she sets off for their room.

 


End file.
